Megaman Endgame
by Darket
Summary: (Finished, possible sequel coming soon) It's now 20XX. Dr. Wily has begun working on his project to end Megaman once and for all. Can Megaman intervene? This is the story of the end of Megaman. Action, drama, and stuff you would expect from Megaman. R and
1. New Age

-To anybody who is reading, I hope you enjoy. I put this in the PG-13 because it is serious and violent. However, I will not go into extreme gore and cursing. Maybe a little language, but I don't want this to change the spirit of Mega Man. This story however is the follow up to the Mega Man X series. Enjoy

**Mega Man**

**Endgame**

The back of the bank was quiet. It had just been hit hard by a force Dr. Wily had sent. He had been staying low during this new age. A lot has changed. The world has seemed darker since then. The city was asleep. It was late and the police arrived at the bank. Cops stormed the area and shot tear gas through the bank. Slash Man jumped up to a wall and saw all the cops come in.

"We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up!" the cop yelled.

Tengu man and Bright Man got all the money the needed and contacted Dr. Wily. Bright Man pointed the bulb on his head at the ground. It shot out a beam to create a hologram. Dr. Wily appeared in the hologram and was skeptical.

"Dr. Wily, we have completed our task here. What do you want us to do as regarding the cops?" Tengu Man asked.

"Meet me at the bridge. As for the cops, destroy every one of them." Dr. Wily said.

Slash Man smiled after receiving the order and he extended his claws. The cops stormed in and Slash man moved into the tear gas. All the people left and the cops went back to back. Slash Man pulled a cop's mask off and jumped to avoid taking fire. They tried to find him and a cop received a blow to the face by a chair. He hit the ground and Slash Man threw a few chairs at the other cops. They were knocked out and one cop was left. Slash Man jumped down to get him. He slashed the cop's gun in two. The cop was scared Tengu Man was right behind him. The crowd outside saw a cop fly through the window and hit a patrol car. All the hostages moved away from the police barricade and a gust of wind picked up a car. It threw the car into a building and a few people ran for cover from the falling debris. Slash Man jumped out of the front door and into the police barricade. The cops turned to fight him and were kicked away. Bright Man fired at the vehicles and Tengu Man fired his Tornado Hold at a few cops. The cops were sucked in and spit out.

"Help me! Get a medic!" the injured cop screamed.

The entire barricade was out and Slash Man put on the black goggles. Tengu Man did the same and Bright man fired up a flash that shut down machines and blinded people. Slash man laughed and cut through a brick wall to reach the bridge.

They made their way through town and Mega Man flew in on Rush. Dr. Light monitored the area and got a signal.

"The enemy has moved onto a warehouse by the Bridge. That must be the hideout. Be careful, there may be more of them." Dr. Light said.

"I've got it. Over and Out." Mega Man said as he jumped off of Rush.

They both went towards the ground and Rush compacted into armor. He combined with Mega Man and they blasted towards the Warehouse. Bass was across the warehouse and he saw Mega man heading towards the Warehouse.

"He's going into a trap. This defeat won't go unaccounted for," Bass thought and he turned, "come on Treble!"

He commanded Treble and they went towards the warehouse. Bright Man looked around and couldn't find Doctor Wily. He was alarmed and picked up multiple signals in the area.

"Tengu Man, I'm picking up multiple signals in the area! It could be a trap. On top of that, I've just spotted the Mega man approaching on Radar." Bright Man said.

"That's all I needed to know. Shade Man, Gemini Man, get ready! We'll all get ready to ambush every single one of them!" Tengu man said.

"Yes Sir!" they all said before taking their places.

Tengu man flew off and a secret team of machines moved in. Slash Man stuck to a wall and Bright Man hid inside of a dumpster. Mega Man flew towards them and a shroud covered the skies.

"What's this?" Mega Man said before he was hit in the back.

The machines looked up and one was hit by Slash Man's fireball. They all were alarmed and the commander was ready.

"All troops open fire!!!" the commander yelled.

Slash Man moved in and Mega Man was hit again. Shade Man flew around for a third strike. Mega man spun towards him and fired a Mega Buster. Shade man was hit and Tengu Man flew in. He pulled out the Tri-Blade and swung at Mega man. The attack was blocked and Mega Man had a huge slash on his arm. Shade man flew towards him and Mega Man grabbed Tengu Man's arm. He slammed him into Shade man and powered up a Charged Shot. Tengu Man pulled back his blade and swung at Mega Man.

"Shaohirachi!" Tengu man yelled.

A ball of ripping wind hit Mega Man's arm, disabling it. Shade Man fired an ultrasonic wave at him and caused Mega Man's systems to malfunction. Tengu Man laughed and Shade Man flew behind Mega Man. He opened his mouth and went to suck all the power out of Mega Man and Rush. Before his teeth could touch Mega Man, a huge blast hit his head. Shade Man's upper body was destroyed and Mega Man was hit by the huge blast set off by Shade Man's reactor. Tengu man looked to the left and saw Bass fused with Treble.

"You're- you're Bass!" Tengu Man said as he backed up.

Bass lifted his arm and powered up. Tengu Man laughed and Gemini Man jumped Bass. There were 3 of them and Bass was out numbered only. Tengu Man fired his Tornado Hold at Bass and trapped him. Mega man picked up Shade Man's core and flew towards Bass. On the ground, Slash Man was caught up with fighting the machine force. He took a deadly hit to the arm and was fighting with one arm. Bright Man used his flash attack on a squad and destroyed them all. Dr. Wily flew towards the harbor and Slash man tossed his bag of money towards Bright Man. A Mega Buster hit the bag and shot coins all over the place. Slash Man knocked away a few Mega Buster shells and the commander got in position.

"Fire the nets!" the commander yelled.

Two nets hit Slash Man and a Machine soldier fired a few shot's into him. The commander was startled and Slash Man started to spew out sparks.

"Everybody get down!!!" the commander yelled.

Slash Man blew up and blasted a crater in Warehouse area. Bright Man got towards Dr. Wily's ship and the machines that survived the blast got up. They were severely damaged and Bright Man gave Dr. Wily the moneybags. A Machine looked at them and fired. Bright man's bulb was blown off and Dr. Wily pulled back. He barely escaped the explosion and Bass was caught up. He was struggling and Tengu Man pulled his blade back.

"Die you pathetic Machine." Tengu man said.

Bass smiled and busted out of the tornado hold. Tengu man was hit with an ultrasonic wave. He held his head and screamed. Bass was confused and he cut two of the Gemini Man's in half. The last one fell back with Tengu man's money and flew away. Bass blew Tengu Man in half and Mega Man tried to catch his breath.

"Are you alright Bass?" Mega man asked.

Bass turned his head and noticed all of the damage mega man had taken. He flew to the ground and divided with Treble. Mega Man did the same.

"I had it handled! You should feel lucky, I would finish this fight now, but your damaged and there would be no glory in that." Bass said.

Bass grabbed Tengu Man's core and teleported off. Mega man went to investigate the battle at the harbor. The machine force had already taken the cores captive.

"So, this must be the great Mega man we've heard so much about." The commander said.

"That's me, why? Who are you people?" Mega Man asked.

"This is a new force we are currently trying to build. Word has it that Dr. Wily had been planning bank robberies all over the world. His mission was to try and fund a Computer disease called the Maverick Virus. We are still searching. I'm Commander Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters."

-That's chapter one so far. Ok, Megaman Endgame is actually half a year old. I posted it on September 11th last year and it got no reviews. A man e-mailed me and said that Megaman shouldn't have gone down. Well he did. It's just that Megaman never revealed how he died. I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Nano Man surfaces

Dr. Wily had escaped to his Laboratory under water. The coins he had collected were worth 10,000 a piece. He had more than enough to fund the Maverick Virus. Besides that, he had more on his mind.

"Soon you will be strong enough to lead the Mavericks to victory." Dr. Wily said as he touched the tank that revealed Zero.

Mega Man and Sigma were looking out to the sea. Sigma wondered where Dr. Wily's base was. Roll landed and Mega Man got in with Rush.

"Commander Sigma, what do you plan to do with the cores?" Mega man asked.

"After examining them, we will destroy them." Sigma said.

Mega man closed the hatch door and took off with Roll. Rush and Mega Man were both damaged and Roll was shocked.

"What happened?" Roll asked.

"It was pretty vicious, just get me back to Dr. Light. Thanks for showing up Roll." Mega Man said.

Roll smiled and they made it back home. Bass looked over the city and held up his gun. He stared below and laughed.

"Why am I still holding back? I could destroy this whole city. I don't know what's wrong with my systems. A new age is coming and I don't like it. Dr. Wily is up to something

Big. That robot… It's more powerful than I expected. Is he right?" Bass said.

One Month Ago… 

"There is no robot that can surpass me. Even if I am an accident, I am still the strongest. It doesn't matter what you create." Bass said.

"Bassinium is the strongest energy source, so I had perfected a better it. Look at that. This machine has the capabilities to wipe out an entire planet!" Dr. Wily exclaimed.

Bass looked at the screen and he saw the silhouette of a machine with long hair and a pointy helmet.

"That? So some girly haired robot has the power to surpass me? I doubt it." Bass said.

"Go ahead and laugh. Even though this robot is incomplete… It's still stronger than you." Dr. Wily said.

Present… 

"He lies. Come on Treble! Let's go." Bass said.

Mega man and Rush were both still unconscious. Dr. Light had completed repairs and Roll was asleep.

"Mega man isn't strong enough." Dr. Light said.

He began to work on the Power Armor again. Morning came and Rush had been upgraded again. Auto was fitting Rush with a new Fusion system and Mega man looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Mega man asked.

"We're planning to get you a Power Upgrade for Rush." Auto said.

Roll walked into Dr. Light's office and he was asleep at the desk again. She saw a bunch of words and blue prints on Dr. light's computer.

"What's this? Project X? Oh, it must be a new machine." Roll said.

Dr. Light woke up and he saw her. Alerted, he turned off the monitor and drunk some water.

"Oh, things are going as planned I presume." Dr. Light said.

"Yes Sir! Rush's upgrades will take 3 days to complete." Auto said.

The screen next to them turned on and Mega Man looked at it. A strange human-like machine was on the screen and he was in distress.

"Mega Man, gather the Maverick Hunters immediately! An emergency situation has just broken out at the amusement park on Prawn Island. Hurry, this is an emergency!" the machine said.

Dr. Light was shocked to hear the news and he lifted up a cannon from off of the desk.

"Mega Man, take this with you. I did some research to this weapon and it should be able to amplify charged blasts. It should also have an effect on the Ultrasonic wave you collected from Shade Man." Dr. Light said.

"Thanks! I have to hurry, the Maverick Hunters are on the other side of the city and Prawn Island is loaded with people!" Mega Man said.

He left to go save Prawn Island on his own. His teleporting unit took him there and the island had been hit. A Ferris wheel was a smoldering crater and People ran away from the park. Mega Man helped them all escape. A bunch of machines had the place covered. Mega man saw a missile fly towards him and he rolled to avoid it. A few strange robots were firing at him. Mega Man blew up one with a single shot and ran to another area for cover. He popped another one and the third robot was still firing. It wouldn't quit and Mega Man jumped out of cover to hit it. His shots missed and he was hit hard in the chest. The blast sent him flying back and the robot fired another shot. Mega man activated his new gun and fired a mega Buster at the robot. The lone shell ripped through the missile and destroyed the robot. Mega man saw that the gun had limited energy and he tried to conserve shots. The upper end of the island was a ground zero for the explosives. Mega man checked for the Machine's signal. The signal had disappeared and Sigma was 15 minutes away from Prawn Island. Some of Dr. Wily's new henchmen were already making their way up the mountain. Mega Man had to move quickly because people were still at the peak. He made his way up the trail and people were still stuck. Sigma flew towards the island and saw all of the chaos that had been caused. Boats moved away from the island and Mega man saw the new line of robots planting a device at the summit.

"Just one of these here and when Dr. Wily gets the signal- BOOM!" Gattling Man yelled.

"It's too bad that those Maverick Hunters weren't here right now. Come on, let's go! First things first" Nano Man said as he lifted his arm.

He fired a plasma shell at mega man with blind luck and scored a hit. Mega Man fell to the ground and Nano Man laughed. Strike Man laughed at Mega man and Gattling Man was ready to fight.

"Come on, we need to get this guy off of our trail before the others get here." Gattling Man said.

Nano Man stepped up to fight and the others got away. He had looked a lot like a bunch of stocked up machine parts. His body was different from the others and he had a gun just like Proto Man. Mega man got ready and Nano Man powered up. They both jumped to side and started firing at each other. Mega man hit the ground and blasted Nano Man a few times. The shots damaged his body and they damaged areas hissed. Mega man got up and Nano Man ran at him. His fist grew and he punched Mega man right in the chest. Mega man took the hit and pointed his Mega Buster gun at Nano Man. A charged shot was formed and Mega man blasted Nano man's left arm. The power from the shot ripped off his arm and Nano man laughed. His arm on the ground turned into a puddle and crawled up his body.

"My body is made up of billions of tiny Nano Machines. See my missing arm," Nano

Man said as his arm grew back, "it's just like a new."

Mega Man pushed him back and received a bunch of hits from Nano Man. Sigma and the Maverick Hunters landed on the island. They cleared out the rest of the machines and Mega man blasted Nano man again.

"Give up" Nano Man said before he fired.

Mega man activated his Ultrasonic Wave and fired at Nano Man. The blast caused most of the Nano Machines to fly off and it revealed a computer chip in Nano man's head. Nano Man smiled and all of his body regenerated. He became a part of the ground and faded away. Sigma contacted Mega man and was alerted.

"Mega man, we just found a maverick Hunter that was deployed out here. What's going on at your location?" Sigma asked.

The device on the ground started to spin faster and the lights on it began to turn red.

"The entire island is about to go up! We need to get out of here!!!" Mega man yelled.

Sigma activated his boosters and went up the collapsing mountain to find Mega Man. The Mountain was falling apart and Mega Man was slipping between falling rocks. Sigma flew into his area and Mega Man got his leg stuck in a crack. A boulder rolled towards him and Sigma flew in the way. He stopped it and Mega man broke free from the mountain's grip.

"Thanks Commander!!!" Mega man said as he took off.

Sigma pulled out his Beam Saber and slashed the boulder in two. They went down to the shore and got into a ship. Everybody left and a huge shockwave struck. The island was blasted in two by a humongous wave of fire. It sunk to the bottom of the ocean and caused a wave to flood part of the city.


	3. Protoman's end

-Just tlet people know, thanks for the reviews. Thank you Celestial Hunter, Darth, and Blissey (I hope I spelt that write, well thanks you fourth reviewer)! I am doing better now. I'm pulling in two reviews a day! But that's not what I wrote this note for. This chapter DID NOT happen in the original story. I just never showed how Proto Man met his untimely fate. This chapter takes place just an hour before Mega man showed up on Prawn Island to battle Nano Man. Protoman fans… May not like this chapter. What happens is following what Mega man The Power Fighters said.

**---------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Protoman sat under the tree remembering exactly what happened when Dr. Light created him…

Years ago… 

"You are finally complete! There's just one problem in your programming. It's an energy malfunction I'll need to fix…" Dr. Light said.

"I'll be fine…" Protoman said.

This went on for a few months and Protoman learned of the evil Dr. Wily. Roll and Mega man were cleaning up Dr. Light's house. Protoman awoke…

"Why's everybody up so early?" Protoman asked.

"It's Dr. Light's birthday! Were going to clean up the house before he wakes up." Mega man said.

Roll was cooking breakfast and Dr. Light already awoke from hearing them. Protoman laughed before hearing a loud crash. A smoke cloud trailed from the city nearby.

"Dr. Wily! Damn him!" Protoman yelled.

"Protoman, don't do it! Your energy systems are going to malfunction! I need to fix them!!!" Dr. Light yelled.

"No time for that!!!"

Protoman teleported towards the city and Mega man followed. He knew that his body wasn't meant to battle, it was just to clean the house. Dr. Light tried to stop him while Mega man ran towards the city. Dr. Wily laughed and his 6 robots destroyed the area. Protoman showed up and fired a Charged shot at Gutsman. It didn't do much and Elecman shot Protoman with his thunder shot.

"Who are you? I bet your one of Dr. Light's robots. You're outnumbered. Just surrender." Dr. Wily said.

Protoman was stunned and he broke free. The robots all ganged up on him. They eventually demolished Protoman. Mega man showed up and he saw his brother die. The anger built up inside him. Gutsman jumped towards him and knocked him out with just one punch. It caused a huge memory shortage in his positronic brain. Dr. Wily escaped and Roll found Megaman just hours afterwards. His files copied on Protoman were gone. That's when he upgraded to battle Dr. Wily for the first time. Protoman was reprogrammed years later and he refused to return to Dr. Light. The upgrade to fix his energy might make him a slave just like Mega man.

Present… 

Across the hill, there was a lone robot planting an explosive. Protoman went to intervene. Nano Man was waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" Protoman asked.

"Finishing Dr. Wily's orders. Got a problem with it?" Nano Man asked.

Protoman fired a shot at Nano Man. It made a hole in him and then it grew back. Protoman waved his cape back and jumped into the air. He fired everything at Nano Man just to take him down. Nano Man dodged the shots and fired a blade up at Protoman. Before it hit, Protoman threw up his shield and snapped the blade in two. The hundreds of Nano Machines began to eat his shield. They created a copy of Nano Man in just seconds.

"Transform now!" the copy Nano Man said.

It began to glow before turning into Astro Man. Protoman backed up and a meteor fell from the sky. He dodged it and more began to fall.

"That's my ability! As long as my head chip is intact, I can create multiple Nano Machines with this body. Think, I can make them eat every thing on the planet and create an entire Armada of copies! I can also change my form." Nano Man said.

He ran over to Protoman and punched him. Protoman fell back and was hit by Astro Man. Nano Man turned into a copy of Protoman and then changed back. Astro Man came down to strike Protoman. He missed and transformed again. This time, he turned into the Blue Devil. Protoman backed away and charged up his gun. He fired and destroyed the Blue Devil. Nano Man was ready to strike until Protoman held his chest.

"No, not now! Nano Man, I won't let you get away!!!" Protoman yelled.

Nano Man laughed and started to walk off. Protoman began to put his life energy into his final attack. He held his gun up to Nano Man.

"Big Bang Strike!!!" Protoman yelled.

He lunged forward and shot a huge ball of power at Nano Man. Quickly, Nano Man shot up and wave to absorb the energy.

"NO!" Protoman yelled.

Nano Man turned around and his right arm formed into Protoman's gun. He smiled and aimed at the badly weakened Protoman.

"Goodbye! Big Bang Strike!" Nano Man yelled.

He fired a huge blast and it ripped Protoman's legs off. His left arm was destroyed too. Now, he was left to die on the ground. All at once, he thought back to when he was created. He thought ahead to when Mega man and Roll were first created. A smile went on him face and then he held his chest. Dr. Light was thought up in his head.

"I'm sorry Dr. Light… I should have listened. Roll, I hope you can hear me… Mega man, I f you're out there, I hope you rip Nano Man a new one. Goodbye…" Protoman gasped.

He screamed as his energy core shocked him. It all ended in a fiery blast that killed him.

-This is some what sad to Protoman fans I bet. Don't worry Nano Man will die. He'll pay dearly… Although if you read 6 months ago you'd know. Next update this Monday.


	4. Return of Bass

Dr. Light's Laboratory 1 Hour later… 

"Yes, from the damage built up by Prawn Island sinking, the South West area of the city is flooded. The cause of this for those who didn't know is coincidentally the cause of the Mavericks' terror attacks. Recently, an army hit Prawn Island and then sunk do to the powerful weapons built by Dr. Wily. As of now, all people remain indoors on the highest floor." The reporter said.

Roll was horrified and the new Reploid was at the base with them. Dr. Light found out he was part of an investigation team.

"I'm sorry if I risked your lives, but I was in trouble. My name is Dash… I got intelligence on this power weapon Dr. Wily built." Dash said.

"You could be of use to us. You seem to have a little damage. Let me repair that for you." Dr. Light said.

"No, I can manage. I wasn't built for fighting anyway." Dash said with a friendly laugh.

Sigma had known Dash for a while and he left the building. Roll and Auto were working on Rush and Dash decided to help. Mega Man was repaired and he did a temporary shutdown. Roll handed Auto a blowtorch and nearly dropped it. Dash grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Let me help you with that. Thanks for receiving my distress call. I'm glad I could meet you all!" Dash said.

He pulled back the sheet of metal Roll cut. Auto fired up the wiring and pulled out a piece.

"Hold this… I need to adjust the transforming unit." Auto said.

Dash held the part and Auto took it back. Rush had 2 days left until he was finished upgrading. Sigma was on high alert and Dr. Wily had been planning to destroy Maverick Hunter HQ from the inside.

"What are your plans regarding the Maverick Hunters?" Strike Man asked.

"I have an agent inside of the Maverick Hunters right now." Dr. Wily replied.

"As for Mega Man, what do we do?" Gattling man asked.

Dr. Wily held up a disk and showed them a cage with a small machine. He put the disk into his computer and uploaded the files inside. They sent a virus into the struggling machine and it stopped it. The machine was under his control and Gattling man was amazed.

"So this is your new top Secret weapon. So I guess the bank robbery was a part of funding for this and the Gaiea project." Gattling Man said as he looked at the machine.

"Correct! When I destroy all the cities, only machines will be around. That gives me the possibility to take over with this…" Dr. Wily said as he pressed a switch.

They saw Zero and he was starting to move. Dr. Wily smiled and Zero was missing his arms and legs.

"Soon Zero, you will infect every machine on the planet with the Zero Virus. My Maverick army will destroy everything. Gattling Man, get ready to attack the Military Base. I'll give these people a warm welcome." Dr. Wily said as he handed the disk to Gattling Man.

Central City Airport 

**3 Hours Later…**

The airport was connected to the Military Base. At this hour, people were waiting in line to get tickets away from the city. A little girl carried her balloons through the airport and she bumped into a bulky man. A balloon hit his shoulder and popped. The man had a smaller man with him. The small man looked around and pointed towards a metal detector. They split up and the bulky man walked into the Metal detector. The robot security scanned him and the bulky man's arm blasted off. A Gattling gun was below it and he smacked the security guard next to him. The man turned into Gattling Man and blasted the security machines. Every person around him hit the ground or ran. Gattling Man blasted away the security cams and caused a riot. He blasted tear gas all over the place and the military was deployed. The thin man ditched his skin and was another one of Dr. Wily's assassins. His name was Jiro. He had a bunch of hair extending out of his back. A Mega Buster was on his arm and he had a flail on his back. Gattling man was a pudgy machine with an armament of Gattling guns, missiles, and grenades.

Jiro snuck into the base and went deep below its surface. Machines and soldiers heavily guarded the main computer. Jiro took the elevator down and two soldiers were in front of the door. They were alarmed and one walked towards Jiro.

"Keep your hands down!" the soldier said.

Jiro slammed him into a wall and pulled out the flail. It glowed red and he swung it towards the second guard. The scientists on the other side of the door saw the flail go through the door. A scientist activated the security block and Jiro walked into the room. 15 doors closed and they blocked off the main computer. Jiro pulled out a beam saber from his arm and started to cut the door. A scientist activated the videophone and called the Maverick Hunters.

"Maverick Hunter HQ, what's your emergency?" the girl asked.

"Were locked in at the military base and one of Dr. Wily's robots is currently in our area!" the scientist said.

"Where is it now?"

"It's clawing through the doorway."

The Maverick Hunters were a minute away and Mega man heard the news. Auto activated his teleportation unit and sent Mega man to the airport. Sigma and his forces were already outside the airport. Tanks and helicopters stormed the area with soldiers. Mega Man armed his Mega Buster and Sigma waited for the opportunity to strike. Gattling Man opened fire on some of the vehicles outside. Jiro had one last door left and the top of the room was cracking. He busted through the last door and lifted up his gun. All the scientists had no choice, so, they put their hands behind their heads. Each one left the room and Jiro walked towards the control panel of the Main Computer. He put the disk in and began to upload the Maverick Virus. The top of the ceiling shot down on him and he backed up. The piece of stone smashed the control panel and Bass landed in front of him.

Treble landed next to him and Jiro backed up. Bass was angry and he was ready to blast Jiro.

"You must be Dr. Wily's old robot Bass." Jiro said.

"The same… I know that you're up to something. So, do you find glory out of killing people? It's funny… I use to think it was good, until I grew up. Machines that like to kill people are pussies. People are soft, weak, and incapable of fighting back. Are you like that you little chicken puss?" Bass asked.

"I'll make you eat those words!"

Jiro swung his flail at Bass and it missed. Bass dodged to the side and he saw that the Maverick Virus was loading onto the computer. Jiro fired at Bass and hit him. Bass fell to the ground, receiving a deadly hit from the flail! Jiro pulled back the flail and swung it again. Bass rolled to the side and hit Jiro in the face with a wave of Plasma Shells. Jiro took in too much and was knocked back. His flail was stuck and Bass got up.

"Stay back Treble!" Bass yelled.

He activated the Tornado Hold and shot it at Jiro. The wind sucked in the mace and Jiro shot the core of the Tornado Hold. A shockwave was sent out and it knocked everybody back. Jiro got up and swung around his flail around. Bass held up his gun and the flail wrapped around his gun. Jiro boosted towards him and delivered a series of punches to Bass' face. Bass couldn't move well and he was thrown against the ground. Jiro pulled back the flail and Bass grabbed a pole that fell from the ceiling. He lifted it up and the mace wrapped around it. Jiro watched the pole carry his flail. Bass swung the pole and the flail hit Jiro dead in the face. He screamed and the left side of his face was ripped off. His left eyepiece shattered and sent metal shards all over the place. Bass got up and smashed the flail into Jiro's hand. The flail was destroyed and Jiro grabbed his damaged hand. Bass got up and did a flip to get his distance from Jiro. He opened fire and Jiro held up his damaged arm. The plasma shells damaged Jiro and smoke surrounded him. It cleared and Jiro's left arm was completely destroyed. The computer screen to the left of him began to beep and Jiro laughed.

"I'm all done here!" Jiro said.

Bass saw that the virus had been uploaded into the military's main computer. It went into the hard drive and spread into all the data on the computer. A satellite up in space was orbiting around the planet. A few technicians were working on the current situation and all the computers went blank.

"What the hell is this?" the technician asked.

The satellite shot the virus down to the machines on earth. Dr. Wily laughed at the humans and Zero started to move. His body was near completed and he had earned total control over the virus. Sigma was ready to move in and he awaited all of his men to get unplugged. They were still hooked up and being briefed until the virus hit. Mega Man looked around and the helicopters stormed over the area. They all stopped and turned towards the runway. The soldiers fired at Gattling man and the helicopters began to fire upon the soldiers.

"MOVE BACK!" the soldier yelled as bullets flew towards them.

A civilian aircraft went down the runway and a helicopter followed it. Mega Man jumped on top of the terminal and fired at the helicopter. The helicopter hit the ground and blew up. All of the people on the plane got away. Gattling Man laughed and he fired at the soldiers. All of the tanks began blasting everything. Sigma pulled out his beam saber and Mega Man fired at all the tanks.

"Mega Man! We have to work together on this one! You go through the terminal and get all the people out. I'll head around and hold them off!" Sigma yelled.

"Right! We don't have long!" Mega Man said as he jumped down into the terminal.

Gattling Man left the terminal and Mega man started to move. Sigma was forced to kill all of his men so they couldn't rebel against him. Guilt filled his mind while doing it. The trucks were leveled and a few trucks made it into the terminal. Everything glared red from the fire and Sigma saw one of his men under a pile of parts trying to move. He blew it away and the walls of fire began to grow. A swarm of robots walked through the wall of fire and towards him. The Maverick Virus had completely ruled their minds. Mega Man ran through the terminal helping people out. 3 kids were stuck in an elevator shaft leading up to the top of the tower. He ran towards the elevator and pried it open. The kids were happy and a few Mavericks were behind them. Mega man took a few shots to the back and he squeezed inside of the elevator. It closed shut and the bottom level was closed off. He held up his arm and contacted Dr. Light.

"Doctor Light, do you read?" Mega Man asked.

"This is Auto, what do you want?" Auto asked.

Dash looked at the receiver and heard gunshots. Roll was worried and Rush still needed repairs.

"I need some back up!" Mega Man said with a smirk.

Auto threw all of the wrenches to the ground and was excited. Roll ran to get changed and Dash put down his tools.

"Thought you would never ask! Ok, well be there in a few minutes!" Auto exclaimed.

Dash and Dr. Light stayed behind to finish repairs on Rush. Mega Man started the elevator and it began to go up. A helicopter flew towards a plane and it stopped. Its circuitry began to beep and its sensors showed a virtual scan of Mega man. The elevator moved slowly and the helicopter turned towards the tower… Jiro and Bass were circling each other and Jiro laughed.

"Sorry, my orders are to kill everyone who gets in my way. You my friend are not in the way. My mission here is done! Good look taking that thing down!" Jiro exclaimed as he teleported off.

Bass looked at the military CPU and it was the size of a house. Its armor was reinforced and Bass took a shot at it. He continuously fired at the Computer and it didn't dent it. Treble fired at it and Bass sat down. He tried to get his systems to stop leaving fuel. Treble let out a growl and Bass connected some wires.

"Yes Treble, we are going to have to formulate a plan." Bass said to Treble as he got the wires to stop sparking.

Treble kept growling and Bass nodded. Treble stuck a tube into him and charged his fuel cells.

"Yeah, It hurts. But we can't even dent that Computer with these guns." Bass said.

They got up and left the base behind. Sigma looked at the machines and they charged him. He leaned over to dodge a blast from the machine. They were coming in and Sigma cut a few into pieces. He grabbed a machine behind the head and pulled it back. The machine was stabbed and another one punched Sigma. The force knocked him back and another machine came at him. Sigma decapitated it and two more came at him. He jumped up two walls kicked them back. The machines looked up and Sigma fired at them through the crystal on his head. He hit the ground and more came in. A machine grabbed onto Sigma's leg and swung him around. Sigma was thrown into a truck and a spinning ball shot in. It destroyed some machines and landed in front of Sigma.

"Armored Armadillo… I'm surprised you were able to make it out!" Sigma said as he got up.

"I happened to make it out. The entire 9th squad is dead! Let me handle them while you help Mega Man!" Armor said.

His head popped open and he fired at the machines. Armored Armadillo was a Maverick Hunter who worked by Sigma's side. He was known as Armor for short. Sigma cut through the crowd and got away. Armor swooped to the side and whacked a machine with his arm. He spun through them and Mega Man hit the up switch. The helicopter came in and Mega Man held the kids.

It opened fire and Mega Man jumped up to the top of the lift. He held on to some wires and the helicopter was targeted at the bottom. The kids cried and the helicopter changed its firing arc. Mega Man made the kids hold onto his legs and he flipped upside down. Quickly, he fired at the helicopter and destroyed it. They made it to the top of the tower and machines were coming up. Mega Man shut the door that lead from the stairs. The machines had no access through the stairs and Mega Man destroyed the elevator. Gemini Man was at the airport and he jumped onto a helicopter. There were four helicopters and he made copies of himself to pilot them. Mega man saw the helicopters coming and he left the kids in the control room so they would be safe. Next, he busted the window and got on top of the tower. The helicopters were lured away from the kids. Tanks blasted through the planes and hundreds of soldiers were caught in the crossfire. A tank aimed at the terminal and a drill went into its side. Sigma jumped over a truck and saw Ride armor smash through a few tanks. Missiles hit the ground and destroyed Mavericks. Sigma was confused and the Ride Armor blasted through the crowd.

"Who are these people?" Sigma wondered.

Missiles hit the rest of the machines from a long distance and the Ride Armor punched a tank 30 yards back. Sigma got ready to fight and the cockpit opened. Roll popped out and Auto came down from the sky.

"Hello Mr. Sigma!" Roll exclaimed.

Sigma fell on his head and was knocked out. Auto and Roll had humongous sweat drops on their heads.

"I think we over did it… Ha-ha…" Roll said.

"He doesn't look too good… Let's take him back to base!" Auto exclaimed.

"OK!" Roll exclaimed as she jumped into the air.

She fixed her hardhat and they went back to the laboratory. Auto kept flying and he was confused.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Roll asked.

"Hmm… Nope!" Auto said.

They went back to the lab and Mega man was on the tower. He was surrounded and the helicopters were ready to fire.

"Where are Roll and Auto? They should have been here minutes ago!" Mega man yelled.

Bullets hit the helicopters and Mega man watched them all go down. A fast moving object shot up from the base of the tower and hit the ground. Mega Man brace himself and he saw Gattling Man in front of him.

"It's about time we got this over with!" Gattling Man said.

"Whatever you say! I can't let you hurt innocent people anymore!" Mega man yelled.

Gattling man was surrounded with an aura and energy surged through his body. The aura disappeared and Gattling man rushed at Mega man. He missed due to Mega man jumping. Mega man landed and started firing at him. Gattling man was hit and he tried to strike Mega man with his arm. Mega man dodged it and Gattling Man turned to him. He exposed his Gattling Guns and Mega man gasped. Bullets hurled through the air and Mega man slid to the side. Bullets went over his leg and a few struck it. Mega man held his leg and he fired with one arm. Gattling Man's right arm was hit and he was damaged. Getting a quick second of hope, Mega Man got up and jumped away from Gattling Man while charging his Mega Buster. Gattling man fired towards him and Mega man hit the ground. Bullets flew towards Mega man and he did a cartwheel. The bullets missed and he fired his Charged Shot at Gattling Man. The huge ball of plasma destroyed every bullets coming and Mega man charged up another in the middle of his cartwheel. Gattling Man was hit with the Charge shot and his body twisted around. Mega man landed and pointed his mega Buster at him. He fired the Charged Shot and it destroyed Gattling Man. The top of the tower was hit and Mega man grabbed the core. He got the children to safety and the airport was clear…

Dr. Light's Laboratory, 2 days later… 

Dash saw Mega man and he repaired his leg. Roll jumped up and hugged Mega man.

"You're alive!" Roll said.

Mega man swung her around and Sigma got up. Dr. Light looked at Sigma's head and was confused.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Light asked.

"I don't remember…" Sigma said.

He got up and Auto upgraded Sigma with a jetpack. Dr. Light shook Sigma's hand and they formed a friendship.

"I have to thank you all for repairing me… But my sensors have just detected the enemy moving." Sigma said.

A screen opened up and showed a busy Super Highway. A military convoy had taken the highway and they were heading for Maverick Hunter HQ! Rush growled and Dash made him sit down.

"His repairs will take half an hour to complete! But the Mavericks will find the HQ in 34.7 minutes in counting." Dash said.

"Sorry Rush, but you'll have to sit this one out…" Mega man said.

"I'll send him in when he's ready…" Dash said.

Sigma and Mega man left the Lab. Dr. Light assigned them a vehicle. Mega Man drove through the downtown area and the police machines were infected.

"Mega man, the military convoy is just over that bridge. There is a turn off down town and it should lead you there!" Roll said.

4 Cop cars were chasing them and Sigma checked them for people. Nobody was inside them and Sigma fired at them.

"Suspect 1, armed and dangerous…" the computer said.

A machine inside a cop car leaned out the side and opened fire. Mega man turned into town and a cop car hit a building. The other cars made the turn and Mega Man turned into an alleyway. The cop cars followed him and they lost sight of him before entering the alleyway. Mega man had been waiting next to the exit, but he was out of sight. The two cop cars in front shot out of the alleyway and Mega Man opened fire. Both of the cars blew up and one came out from beside Mega Man. It rammed the car and Sigma fired into the car. The cop car shutdown and Mega man got back in gear. Every street in the city was a little flooded and people were gone. Mega man saw the exit leading to the bridge. 27 minutes were left…


	5. Traitors

**Dr. Wily's Laboratory…**

The Laboratory was glowing red and Dr. Wily was losing his mind. A machine with a purple aura walked out of the lab.

"Go ahead Zero… Show the world how powerful you are!" Dr. Wily commanded.

Zero powered up and teleported towards the highway. Dr. Wily laughed uncontrollably and Strike man was already deployed. Before giving Zero more commands, Dr. Wily contacted Nano Man.

"Have you learned more about the enemy?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Yes, they've fallen into our trap… The Mavericks are progressing and I have a little work to do…" Nano Man said.

Dr. Wily was impressed and he walked towards a monitor. He sat down and began preparing for the final plan. Mega Man turned at the exit and was on the bridge. They were 15 minutes away from the convoy and Bass was already at the convoy. Jiro and Strike man were ready to fight. Bass flew in while fused with Treble.

"Strike man, you go on in and handle Mega Man. Leave this one to me…" Jiro said.

Strike man was the same size as Jiro. He used his powers for bombs and other close combat weapons. Jiro fired at Bass and missed. Bass flew in and separated from Treble. Jiro pulled out his beam saber and Bass held up his gun.

"Get ready!" Jiro said.

Bass fired at Jiro and his shots were smacked away. He fired again and Jiro kept smacking them away. Jiro went in to slash Bass and his saber missed. Bass hit Jiro at point blank and knocked him away. Jiro was down and bass tried to strike again. His shots hit and Jiro got up. Jiro started to move faster and all the shots missed. Mega man and Sigma were 8 minutes away and cops were surrounding them.

"Hey, did you get anything useful from Gattling Man?" Sigma asked.

"I haven't been able to try it yet! You take the wheel and I'll shoot." Mega man said.

They switched places and Mega man activated Gattling man's power. He fired an increasing number of shots at once. The cop cars were ripped in two and 2 were left. Sigma kicked it into high gear and Mega man looked towards the distance.

"I can see the convoy from here! Were close…" Mega man said.

Mega man's receiver began to pick up static and Roll was trying to contact him. Sigma got a better signal and Roll was worried.

"Guys, if you can take the jump, there's a part of the bridge that leads to the path below. Taking it should give you a head on… Wait, I'm picking up a maverick nearby…" Roll said.

"Make that Mavericks!" Dash said.

Mega man saw the turn off ahead and a strange vehicle pulled by. Zero was in it with a strange machine.

"Vile… Destroy them all!" Zero said.

The strange machine was Vile, a previous Maverick Hunter. Vile aimed at the car and fired his cannon. The back of the car was damaged and Mega man made the turn. Zero did the same and Vile fired at Sigma. Mega man countered the shell in the air and was damaged. Sigma saw the head of the convoy and rammed it. Mega man jumped on top of the car with Sigma. Vile and Zero did the same and Sigma laughed.

"Stop the convoy…" Sigma said.

Mega Man ran off and Sigma went into battle. He grabbed Vile and ripped him in two. Zero was amazed how powerful Sigma was and he dodged Sigma's beam saber. Sigma fired bullets at him and Zero created a barrier to stop them.

"You had no problem destroying your old friend Vile. A war machine of that class is not an easy target." Zero said.

"I don't care what you have to say… I never liked that guy anyway!" Sigma yelled.

He tried to slash Zero and his blade cut some hair off Zero's head. Zero jumped over Sigma and dodged the blade. Sigma turned around and Zero landed perfectly. Zero charged up his Z Buster and fired. Sigma knocked away the shot and went back into his stance. Zero pulled out his Z Saber (I know he didn't have it in the first MMX games, but read the whole fic to explain why he wasn't present with it) and got ready to fight. Sigma went in and slashed. Zero blocked the attack and pushed Sigma back. They clashed and shot out a flash of light. Bass and Jiro were going at it and Jiro was hit in the face. It bled and Jiro was down. Bass went towards him unguarded and Jiro got up. Jiro stabbed Bass in the chest and it stunned Bass. They were both stunned and Bass lost his angry look. Jiro pulled the blade out and stabbed Bass a few times.

"HUH? DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Jiro screamed.

Bass fell back and Jiro dashed towards him. He got ready and pushed his blade into Bass. A gust of air hit them both and Jiro was face to face with Bass.

"Now whose a little chicken puss?" Jiro asked.

Bass laughed and Jiro looked down. He saw the top part of Bass' body floating above his legs. Bass boosted up and went over Jiro's head. His legs turned into a beam of light and treble did the same. Jiro turned around and a powerful hand grabbed him. His throat was being crushed and Bass had fused with Treble.

"NOOOO!" Jiro screamed.

Bass gave him a slight push and vaporized Jiro with a huge energy beam. Mega man had been firing at the convoy for a while and Rush was ready. Roll locked onto Mega man's location and launched Rush.

Sigma and Zero were still going at it. Zero slashed Sigma's arm and swung again. He removed Sigma's beam saber, leaving him unarmed. Sigma tried to punch him and Zero grabbed Sigma's head. He shoved his fist into Zero's back and infected Sigma's jet pack. Sigma pushed Zero off and ripped off the jet pack before the virus could hit his body. Zero kicked Sigma back and went to stab him. Bass flew at Zero and knocked him off the convoy. Zero was slammed into the pavement and Bass grinded his head. Zero's face was damaged and Bass hit him at full force with his thrust energy. Sigma watched Bass fly in front of the convoy. Bass hit the convoy and tried to keep it from moving. The road was eaten up and Zero ran away from the convoy. Bass stopped the convoy and Mega Man fused with Rush. His power armor was ready and Strike man jumped down to fight Mega man.

"Let's finish this!" Strike man yelled.

With a single shot, Strike man was obliterated. Mega man flew over to go help Sigma. He had destroyed Strike man's core in the blast and Bass separated from Treble. Zero dashed towards them and Treble was ready to defend.

"Treble, don't!" Bass yelled.

Treble knew that he had to save Bass and he went head on. Zero pulled out his Z Saber and stabbed Treble. They were all shocked and Treble hit the ground. Zero looked at Bass and laughed. He stared at the sky and the sun was blocked up. With his last bit of power, he teleported off and Bass held Treble.

"TREBLE!" Bass screamed.

Sigma was damaged and Mega man went to go help Treble. Bass struck Mega Man and tried to keep away from them.

"I don't need your help! Treble…" Bass said.

He teleported off with Treble and Mega man helped Sigma up. At Dr. Light's laboratory, Dash was cleaning up.

"I just lost a life signal from Treble… That new machine of Wily's is unbelievably powerful!" Dr. Light said.

"Yes, he's even more powerful than Mega man from the data…" Dash said.

"Don't be silly… Mega man can handle this new machine and Dr. Wily! We just need to get ready for an attack." Auto said.

Dash tossed some papers into the recycling bin and grabbed a huge lead pipe. Dr. Light contacted Mega man and was hit in the head. Dash knocked out Dr. Light and aimed at Auto.

"Dr. Light- NOOO!" Auto screamed.

Dash blasted Auto away and stopped Roll from leaving. He threw a pole in front of her and she had nowhere to go. Roll was stuck and Dash tied her to a bomb. She was about to struggle and Dash stopped her.

"No! That's not a good idea. There's a bomb on that rope and if you struggle, it will blow. You and Rush will be reduced to ashes. Since Mega man's internal systems have become one with Rush, he will die too." Dash said.

He contacted Mega Man and laughed at him. Mega man was confused and Dash warned him.

"Mega man, glad that we could see each other again. Don't bother separating from Rush… A bomb will go off and kill you both including Roll if you do. If you want to see her again, you will come here and get ready to become a Maverick. I don't have much time." Dash said.

"Why did you betray us?" Mega man asked.

"No, it's been this way for awhile." Dash said.

His body turned yellow and he became Nano Man. Mega man gasped and Nano man was serious.

"Listen, you don't know how badly Dr. Wily has been trying to get me inside of Dr. Light's laboratory for years now. Thanks to Sigma's help, I could do it." Nano Man said.

Mega man turned to Sigma and was angry. Sigma was shocked to hear what Nano man said.

"You've been against us this whole time?" Mega man asked.

"NO! Don't listen to him… I have been trying to stop the Maverick Virus for a while now! He was a good Hunter and I had to bring him in!" Sigma said.

Mega man turned away from Sigma and flew off. Roll watched Nano Man prepare a strike and she was angry.

"Mega man will defeat you!" Roll yelled.

"No he won't! Watch this." Nano man said.

Mega man lost control and he started to slam into buildings. Roll watched him get more damaged and Nano Man laughed.

"Mega man is under my control now… During repairs, I got some of my Nano machines inside Rush. During that moment Auto gave me that part, I was able to slip in enough Nano machines to cause a huge explosion." Nano man said.

Roll was terrified now that she knew how simple X's death would be. It was night and Mega man arrived at the laboratory. Nano man held his gun up to Roll's head and Mega man observed the damage. Dr. Light was unconscious and he was bleeding.

"Mega Man, help me!" Roll cried.

"Now, my demands are simple… Get on that platform and await for my orders." Nano Man said.

Mega Man held up his hands and walked towards the platform. Roll had tears in her eyes and Nano man was happy.

"Easy now… I won't hurt you! None of us want to die here…" Mega Man said.

"I know… I don't think you would want to have anything happen to your sister anyway. Now get on the platform!" Nano Man yelled.

Mega man stopped and looked at him. Nano Man was losing his temper and he clenched his fist.

"Come on… Move…" Nano man said.

"What do you plan on doing with her if I do this?" Mega man asked.

"It all depends how smoothly this goes. Go now before I lose my control. When she dies and tips over, you'll all be dead. Personally, I don't know why Dr. Wily ordered me to capture you. Zero should be more than enough for our army. To be honest, I'm more powerful than you. But I have orders…"

"Zero isn't perfect… He has a fault in his programming. From the looks of it, he most likely won't last long. If I die, another warrior will come along as long as a small bit of hope is left."

"That hope needs to have an arsenal to back it up. Now get on the platform or a lot of bad stuff will come our way…"

A clicking sound was heard and Nano man was shocked.

"This is one of them…" Sigma said.

He fired a shot into the back of Nano man's head, destroying the control chip. Nano Man was useless and he died. His nano-machines began to melt and burst into flames. Sigma disarmed the bomb and Roll was free.

"I never liked that guy anyway. Let's stay friends, I think that works better…" Sigma said.


	6. The Zero Nightmare

Ok, the final epilogue of this chapter was added for this story. This is the final chapter. If anybody liked this, you should check out a new story I'm writing called "Megaman: The Next Generation". Best of all, it's set outside the battle network universe! That means I have more freedom! Enjoy the ending of the Megaman story…

**2 hours later…**

Mega man and Sigma were waiting for Dr. Light to awake. He was basically a dead man in his condition. The screen was carrying in alerts and Zero was on it.

"Maverick Hunters… I am Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation. I was programmed to finish his lifetime goal before he died. Good luck as of now… For the past 6 months, my mind was created to think like Dr. Wily. Our time is short. In 2 hours, I will commence operation Judgment. There is no time left for you. Several bombs will be placed on the planet and sink every continent to the bottom of the sea. When the machines form an uplink to find survivors the Zero Virus, code named the Maverick Virus, will destroy everything. I chose to tell you this so maybe I could go fight this mega man on my own…" Zero said.

Sigma got up and was forced to fight Zero. Mega man got up and they walked towards the door. Dr. Light opened his eyes and knew what was happening.

"Mega man… Be careful, Zero is a powerful machine. His mind doesn't abide by the 3 laws of robotics. He will stop at nothing to wipe out all life on earth! You must hurry and stop him. Dr. Wily is at the bottom of the see next to Ellis Island. Good luck… You've made me proud so far. Don't fail everybody now…" Dr. Light said.

"Goodbye Doctor…" Mega man said before walking out the door.

Dr. Light sat up and he ordered Roll to bring him his laptop. Roll sat down and Dr. Light wanted her to help him.

"Roll, the world needs this message for whoever finds my new machine." Dr. Light said.

"Ok…" Roll said.

"X is the first of a new generation of robots which contain an innovative new feature- the ability to think, feel and make their own decisions. However this ability could be very dangerous. If X were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", the results would be disastrous and I fear that no force on earth could stop him. Approximately 30 years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. X possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best…" Dr. Light said.

"Ok… I got it all down!" Roll said.

"Thank you… X is downstairs. If Mega man ever comes back, never tell him of X. The results could possibly be dangerous and I believe it is best that they both never learn of each other." Dr. Light said.

Roll walked down stairs and saw a capsule. Inside of it was X, Dr. Light's creation. She delivered the message and placed it inside the capsule. Dr. Light looked up at the ceiling and thought about his creations, hoping they would be put to good use. His head started to hurt and his vision got blurry. Roll walked next to his bed and felt his neck. He flat lined and Roll sat down. She looked at the date on the clock; it was September 18th, 20XX…

**Dr. Wily's Laboratory…**

Zero laughed and held up his blood-covered fist. The hands of Zero exterminated Dr. Wily. Mega man approached the base with Sigma. Bass had already slipped in without being detected. Sigma found a small entrance that was unguarded.

"Mega Man, go around to the side and try and draw the troops towards your way. I'll break in and try to route off the virus. From there, we can fight Zero and destroy Dr. Wily's machine." Sigma said.

Mega man agreed and they split up. Dr. Wily's base was shrouded by darkness due to all the water. Sigma snuck in and mega man flew towards the main gate. A bunch of machines were waiting for him. He flew in and opened fire on them. Chaos spread and the machines retaliated. Mega Man flew inward and took out a whole squad. Zero saw the fight and he laughed.

"They've come…" Zero said.

Bass jumped down from behind Zero and held his gun up. Zero turned around and pulled out his Z Saber.

"Don't fool around! I came here to defeat you once and for all!" Bass yelled.

They both got ready and charged each other. Bass opened fire and Zero smacked away every shot coming at him. Zero came in and they stopped. They both dashed in a circle around each other avoiding attacks. Bass fired at the control panels and faulted Zero's plan. Zero stabbed his Z saber into the ground and fired his Z Buster at Bass. The shot hit, ripping off Bass' left arm. Zero fired a second shot at Bass. The shot blew up and Zero was hit with the shot. Bass jumped up into the air while firing down. Zero grabbed his Z saber and spun to the right. All the shots missed and Bass kept firing non-stop. Zero wouldn't stop moving and Bass continued to miss.

"Just die! DIE ALREADY!" Bass screamed.

Zero spun to the right the right and found a path in between shots. He went through it and Bass came at him with a Charged Shot. They hit and a huge explosion was set off. Zero walked out and put his blade up. Bass looked back and his legs fell off. His body cut in two and his right arm blew up.

"I was half dead to begin with… There's no glory in this…" Bass said.

Zero laughed and Bass' remains blew up on the floor. Mega man saw the explosion from outside and he launched his fist out. All the machines were now dead from the fist attack. Sigma was in and he found the doomsday device. Mega man refueled on energy and went to the floor where Zero was. He prepared for the most difficult fight he would ever have. Zero began to float into the air. The Maverick Virus produced an aura around him. He laughed and turned around to face the elevator. Mega Man made it halfway u and he had to access the second elevator. Dr. Wily was next to it and he had a towel pressed into his stomach. Blood soaked into the towel and Mega Man kneeled down next to him. Dr. Wily opened his eyes and Mega man saw the wound. It was a gaping hole and Dr. Wily laughed.

"Who would have thought that the great Mega man would come to save the evil Dr. Wily? The world has changed over the years. It will all end if Zero is not stopped. He did this all to me and went to destroy the planet. His plan was to make me the king of the planet. That bastard… He lied to me… He lied…" Dr. Wily said.

"Dr. Wily!" Mega Man yelled.

He was now dead like Dr. Light. Mega Man picked him up and put him into a capsule so his body would be preserved. Zero was his final target now. Everything that made a difference, or even meant something was gone. Roll was all he had left and he was prepared to die if it meant saving her life… Zero lowered to the ground and Mega Man entered the room.

"Zero…" Mega Man said.

"Mega Man…" Zero said.

They stood up straight and got ready to fight. Quickly, they dashed at each other and mega man threw a punch at him. Zero knocked his fist away and leaned back to dodge a second punch. Mega man got next to him and fired a close range shot. Zero was intact and he brought his fists down. A shockwave of energy surged at Mega man and damaged him. Zero ran at Mega man and activated his boosters. Mega man did the same and they slammed their fists together. Zero smiled and Mega Man pushed. Energy shot out from the two fists and Mega man struggled. Zero was angry and Mega man kept pushing. They were getting weak and Zero was pushing Mega man back. Mega man moved his fist to the side and punched Zero in the face. He brought Zero to the ground and a sphere of energy shot out. Zero was shaken and he kicked Mega Man back. Mega man was stuck in a control panel and Zero got up. He saw Mega Man get up.

"GO TO HELL!" Zero screamed.

He fired his Z Buster at Mega man and it caused the lab to malfunction. Mega man was silent and Zero saw the smoke flow through the room. He looked around and started to shake.

"You can't hide from me Mega Man!" Zero said.

Footsteps were heard to the left of him and he fired in that direction. The explosion caused a surge of power to create more smoke. Zero fired a second time and the footsteps were heard all around him. He saw a shadow that resembled a human and then fired at it. It was a piece of the remaining computer. A shot came in from above and Zero dodged it.

"Got you!" Zero yelled.

He fired in the direction the shot came from and Mega Man came at him from the side. Zero gasped and he was hit twice in the face. Mega Man fired a Mega Buster at him and finished him with a Rocket Fist. His fist sent Zero across the room and into a wall. Mega man's fist returned and Zero was stuck in the wall.

"How did you move that fast?" Zero asked.

"While the smoke passed by, a fired a shot at the ceiling causing it to ricochet and think I was above you. That gave me time to strike you." Mega man said.

Zero pulled his arm from the wall and broke free. Mega man held up his mega buster and charged up. Zero did the same and Sigma controlled the device.

"This is my chance to root off the virus!" Sigma said.

He caused the military super computer to blow up and all the Mavericks turned back to normal.

"Mega man… Hold on!" Sigma said.

Zero and Mega man aimed at each other and fired. The two charged shots collided and they began to fire independent shots into the charged shots. It was causing the blasts to move and Zero kept forcing his shot. Mega Man charged up for a second shot and he fired it at the center of the charged shot he recently fired. Zero was hit with the power of three charged shots. He was sent flying out of the building and Mega man chased after him. They were on a giant spike sticking out of the fortress. Zero got up and received another deadly blow from a charged shot. He pulled out his Z Saber and Mega man saw that his systems were reacting.

"What's this? The power saber? Can you use it Rush?" Mega man asked.

Rush let out a howl and Mega man smiled. He lifted his Mega Buster and a beam of energy extended from it. Zero dashed towards him and they engaged in a sword battle. Mega man held up his blade and blocked two hits. Zero spun around and Mega man slashed his chest open. They backed up and Zero got energy from the sunlight that reflected on him.

"No matter what I do, he just wont quit!" Mega man said in a monologue.

Zero blocked a few hits and pushed Mega man back. Zero put his sword over his head and got in a defensive position. Sigma saw them fighting and Mega man started running at Zero.

"Mega Man, don't do it!" Sigma yelled.

His voice was muffled and Mega man didn't hear him. Zero smiled and he easily got under Mega man's death swing. Mega man looked down and Zero stabbed his power core. Sigma boosted towards them and Zero pulled his saber out of Mega man. Rush lost power and they separated. Mega man fewlt the hole and he backed up with Rush. Zero was a fuzzy vision and everything in his system fried. Mega man and Rush fell off the edge and they both sunk to the bottom of the ocean, lifeless. Sigma flew towards Zero and he was ready to annihilate him. Roll was next to Dr. Light and she felt Mega Man die.

"No…" Roll cried.

She hit the bed and started crying. Sigma held his head and Zero saw that Dr. Wily's base was about to become useless. He flew up a trench and found a mineshaft. Sigma chased him in and they went closer to the surface. Lights inside of the mineshaft were generating energy for Zero.

"Nobody will be able to stop me at this moment. I have become Evil, the destroyer of worlds." Zero said.

Sigma pulled out his Beam saber and a dust cloud bellowed in. Zero held up his Z saber and they clashed. Sigma kicked Zero and slashed him. Zero knocked back Sigma's beam saber and slashed his arm clean off. Sigma fell to the ground screaming and Zero kicked him back. Zero aimed at Sigma's head and threw his Z Saber. Sigma was stunned and he looked at the saber. It was close to his head and Zero smiled. Sigma grabbed the Z saber just inches away from his head. Zero laughed and he charged at Sigma with his Z Buster ready. Sigma was passive and Zero held the Z Buster up to his face. Sigma leaned back and Zero fired. The energy shell went over his head and Sigma got behind Zero. He stabbed him in the back and destroyed his solar panel. Zero had no more resources to gain energy from. Sigma pulled the Z Saber up into the air and slashed Zero. The Z saber ripped into Zero's skull and down through his body. Zero lost his aura and Sigma jumped over him. He saw Sigma split in two and his sight went dead. Zero blew up and Sigma was caught in the blast. Mega man sunk to the bottom and he hit the ground.

The red lens on his head started to beep and it shutdown. Roll looked up and it was midnight. She went to sleep and morning came. The sun was up and bright. Roll stood outside of the laboratory and she had placed some flowers on a dirt mound where Dr. Light was buried. Tears went down her eyes and she shrugged. Roll looked up and smiled after thinking of a good future ahead of her. A truck came by and she held up her thumb. The truck stopped and she got in.

"How far do you want to go?" the truck driver asked.

"Take me as far away as possible." Roll said.

The truck drove down the road and a team of construction workers opened up the mineshaft.

"Hey, we found somebody! It's commander Sigma!" The worker said.

Sigma had the Z saber in his left arm and he looked up at them. They helped him out and re-attached his arm. Sigma briefed the nation and Roll listened to his address.

"As of now, the sinister Dr. Wily and Zero have been destroyed. The Maverick Virus has lost most of it's traces and we are re-assembling the Maverick Hunters. Also during the battle, tragedy struck. The world hero mega man was killed last night in a fight with Zero. His death was not in vane. I would hope that we could fight for a better future to accomplish what Mega man spent so long to keep- peace. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victims of Dr. Wily's assault. May you all live happy lives." Sigma said.

The president granted him control over the military and Sigma lifted his Z Saber into the air. The crowd cheered and Roll listened to the address in the car. She started to cry and the truck driver pulled over.

"Are you ok?" the truck driver asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" Roll said.

They kept going and Sigma held the Z saber in battle. The last trace of the Maverick Virus was in it… Roll got out of the truck after reaching Los Angeles and she walked into the city.

**The End?**

Ending Song

"Don't Cry- (Original)"

by Guns-N'-Roses

Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
Tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had... baby

And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby

And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby

And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight

Epilogue 

"**30 years later"**

"This is an old place. Well, it's Dr. Light's old laboratory." Dr. Cain said.

He went inside and examined the area for any ancient plants. It was his job to see what he could dig up. While searching in the basement, there was a tank nearby. Dr. Cain turned on the power and everything began to act weird. He saw a tiny screen.

"What's this? Hmmm… Username, DRCAIN." Dr. Cain said.

He typed in his password and backed away. The screen went blank. It began to analyze his password.

"Access granted." The voice said.

A machine appeared on the screen by the name of Megaman X. The computer began to point out everything on him for Dr. Cain.

"Fascinating! This machine is more powerful than anything I've ever seen!" Dr. Cain exclaimed.

A red warning screen popped up and delivered Dr. Light's dying words…

"X is the first of a new generation of robots which contain an innovative new feature- the ability to think, feel and make their own decisions. However this ability could be very dangerous. If X were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", the results would be disastrous and I fear that no force on earth could stop him. Approximately 30 years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. X possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best…"

Dr. Cain saw X walk out of the capsule nearby. X looked at him and Dr. Cain was confused.

"X. I am Dr. Cain." Dr. Cain said.

X was silent. Dr. Cain started to walk off with him. They went to the surface and he showed X the world.

"This is earth." X said.

"Yes, it is. You are the last of Dr. Light's creations." Dr. Cain said.

X listened to him and they walked to the city. In year's time, Dr. Cain studied X. He learned from him and then began building the new generation of robotics… Reploids.


End file.
